


A Faithful Meeting

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don't expect too much lore in these stories, F/F, Fluff, Leave me alone I just wanna write fluff and ignore the lore, OOC, Pre Third War, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: If you asked Jaina at which point she stopped paying attention to the conversation between Archmage Antonidas and Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider… she honestly wouldn’t be able to tell.And she didn't expect a lot out of that day as it was. Meeting a famed Ranger-General and the hero of the Second War for sure wasn't on her agenda that day. Or ever, for that matter.





	A Faithful Meeting

If you asked Jaina at which point she stopped paying attention to the conversation between Archmage Antonidas and Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider… she honestly wouldn’t be able to tell. At first their conversation was rather interesting. Suggestions on how mages of Kirin Tor could help refugees and soldiers - both wounded and still out in the fields - still recovering from the end of Second War and other little things in which they could cooperate. Jaina even had a few ideas on how Kul Tiras could assist their allies.

But then they have somehow ventured into memories and their exploits with magic and Jaina tuned them out. She decided to spend her time finishing off the letters for the Archmage that weren’t of that big importance and were trusted to her as Antonidas’ apprentice.

Her work was interrupted by rather loud voices outside. She frowned, listening in to the people talking.

“My Lady, please, you cannot go in there!”

“Forgive me, but I’ve been waiting for way longer than I’d like! I have duties to attend to myself!”

“But, My Lady-”

“Worry not, I’ll take all the blame on myself!”

Jaina frowned. What in Tides’ name was going on there?

The door to Archmage’s study flew open and everyone in the room jumped. Jaina stared at the doorway, swallowing a breathy ‘wow’ caught in her throat. She’d never seen a more beautiful woman in her short life. Despite the angry look on the woman’s face.

“Your Highness.” The elven Ranger grinded through her teeth, standing at attention. Glaring daggers into Sunstrider.

“Ah! Sylvanas! I knew I’ve forgotten something!” Kael’thas said with a smile, though Jaina was sure there was something… it was hard to place what it was. Like… mockery? Suddenly Jaina zoned in on the name.

Sylvanas? As in Sylvanas Windrunner? As in Sylvanas Windrunner Ranger-General of Quel’Thalas?! Renowned general and strategist who led her people to victory through the War?! Ooh, her brother was going to be _so_ jealous when he'd learn she got to see the famed war hero up close!

Jaina watched Lady Windrunner take a measured breath, closing her eyes for a moment, before speaking again. “Prince Sunstrider, I have been waiting for you at our agreed location to deliver my report to you _for hours._ ” Jaina involuntary pressed herself further into the chair. Her gut told her - and her father told her to always listen to her gut - that it was highly unwise to anger Ranger-General. “I have other duties to attend to, _Your Highness_.” Lady Windrunner continued in the same strained tone, seemingly a moment away from unleashing all her pent-up fury on the Prince.

“And I’d have found you soon, Ranger-General.” Kael’thas said, waving his hand dismissively. “I’m almost finished here.”

“With all due respect,” at that tone, Jaina wanted to disappear into her chair, “but it would be preferable that you spare me just a _few moments_ of your time, Your Highness, so I can _finally_ pass you this report and _move on_ to my _other duties._ ”

“Then you’ll have to wait outside for a couple more minutes.” Jaina watched as Ranger-General’s ears twitched in what she assumed was annoyance. But the next words made her go pale. “And perhaps Lady Jaina over here would be kind enough to keep you company, so you would be less _cranky._ ”

It should have been alarming, the speed with which Jaina’s face went from pale to blazing with the heat of the Sun. She was sure her ears were on fire when those bright blue, glowing with a faint energy, eyes looked directly at her, not paying her any mind right until that moment. Oh, how she wished she could open a portal back home and just hide in her father’s study like she used to.

Jaina wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or the trick of the light but Lady Windrunner’s face seemed to soften when she looked at her. But in the next moment it hardened again as she glared at Kael’thas again. “I’ll wait outside on my own. Don’t drag anyone else into this.”

“I agree with Prince Kael’thas.” Antonidas suddenly piped in and Jaina's blood ran cold again. Oh, no. Tides, please no. “Step outside and keep Ranger-General company, Jaina. Take a breath yourself. I’ll manage without you.”

“A-are you sure, Archmage?” Jaina still hoped she’d be able to avoid this.

“More than sure, Jaina. Do this for me.”

Jaina watched as, with military precision, Lady Windrunner turned on her heels and swinging the door opened (which Jaina was surprised she didn’t tear from its place) marched into the hallway. With a heavy sigh, she followed outside, closing the door softly behind her.

She came to the sight of Ranger-General’s back facing her, her hand on her face and the melodic lilt of Thalassian flowing from her lips. Though the tone of her voice suggested that the meaning behind those words wasn’t as pleasant as the words themselves made it sound.

Jaina didn’t know what to do with herself. So, she stood in front of the door, fidgeting with her hands and hoping that she wouldn’t have to engage in a conversation with Lady Windrunner, because Tides help her not to stumble through her words if she had to.

She jumped when someone cleared their throat right next to her. She turned her head and to her surprise came face to face with an intricate chest plate. Her eyes shot up when an amused chuckle reached her ears. Jaina's face flared up for what felt like hundreds time in the past minutes. She didn’t need to know that she was a good head and a half shorted than Lady Windrunner. Tides, she didn’t need that knowledge in her life at all.

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Ranger-General’s voice was low with smooth cadence of her accent.

“I-it’s rather alright.” Her face became even hotter at the stutter in her voice. Lady Windrunner gave her another throaty chuckle. Void take her now.

“Still. And I apologize on behalf of my Prince for dragging you in this mess. Lady Jaina, was it?” Lady Windrunner offered a hand for a formal greeting. Jaina stilled her shaking fingers, placing her hand softly in Lady Windrunner's offered palm.

“‘Jaina’ is just fine, Lady Windrunner.”

“‘Sylvanas’ then. I insist.”

And again, Jaina was not prepared for the Ranger-General of an entire Quel’Thalas’ army to grip her hand softly and lean down, bringing Jaina's hand to her lips and pressing a soft polite kiss to her knuckles. Jaina wasn’t sure how she was still standing after she was sure her heart stopped when she felt Lady Windrunner's incredibly soft lips on her skin. She was sure she felt the sweet embrace of the Void when she was spared by the door to Archmage’s study flying open as Antonidas and Kael’thas stepped outside, still talking and laughing.

Lady Windrunner took a small polite step from Jaina, probably to spare her any other comments that might follow. Tides bless her.

“I’ll send a messenger, dating when we can continue this conversation, Antonidas.”

“Of course. Have a safe journey, Prince Kael’thas.”

They exchanged a polite bow, before Kael’thas turned and started heading down the hallway. “Well, come now, Sylvanas. Haven’t you been _begging_ for my time?”

Jaina held back a giggle at the face that Lady Windrunner made at his comment before turning back to her with a small, surprisingly genuinely smile and a polite bow. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Jaina.” She then turned to Antonidas, giving him a neutral but polite expression and a slightly deeper bow. “Archmage Antonidas.”

Somewhere in the distance, Jaina heard Archmage calling her back into his study to continue working on translating an ancient scroll, but her gaze was fixed on Lady Windrunner's back till it disappeared around the corner.

Tandred probably wouldn’t believe her when she recounted the events of the day.


End file.
